The present invention relates to an auxiliary brake apparatus of a hybrid automobile and relates to, in particular, an auxiliary brake apparatus of a hybrid automobile capable of applying a braking force to wheels in an auxiliary manner in accordance with braking operation in case that an electric powered brake, generating the braking force to wheels, fails.
Conventionally, a hybrid automobile including an engine and an electric motor is normally provided with an electric powered brake which is electrically driven.
More specifically, the electric powered brake has a structure in which an electric motor rotates, the rotation is converted to the rotation of a screw nut so as to be slowed down, the screw nut is directed straight to push brake pads against disks to thereby generate braking forces and brake wheels, in accordance with treading on a brake pedal.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-272423 discloses a brake control actuator in which a pressure generated while treading on a brake pedal is applied through a hydraulic piping to thereby transmit braking forces to wheels so as to push brake pads against wheel sides, as a countermeasure against a failure to such as an electric powered brake.